He said, She said
by Shawn30
Summary: Is a lie of omission still a lie? In matters of the heart, one's opinion on the subject can most certainly cause major trouble. TK


**Title: "He Said, She Said"  
Chapter (1/1)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Is a lie of omission still a lie? In matters of the heart,  
one's opinion on the subject can most certainly cause major trouble.**

**Category: Romantic Smut/Humor  
Rating: MA for explicit nookie!  
Couple: Tommy/Kim**

**Timeline/Spoilers: Everything through Dino Thunder is canon.  
Afterwards is all my creation.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PR. Disney does. I shall make no profit from  
this story. But hopefully I'll make a couple of T/K fans smile.**

**Authors Notes 1: Sit back, relax, get ready to laugh and be romanced,  
and then aroused. A happy ending is guaranteed.**

**Dedicated to: Missa, Ang, Liz, and Vivian. I love all of you.  
Beta Read by: Angela the Great**

**"You know it's love when you want to keep holding hands even after  
you're sweaty."  
-- Anonymous**

**"A man is already halfway in love with any woman who listens to him."  
-- Brendan Francis**

**"Men are from Earth. Women are from Earth. Deal with it."  
-- George Carlin**

**"Nobody will ever win the battle of the sexes.  
There's too much fraternizing with the enemy."  
-- Henry Kissinger**

**Kimberly's 2007 candy apple red convertible Corvette  
Saturday, July 17, 2009 5:45 PM  
State Route 41 - the Tamiami Trail  
Miami, Florida  
**

With her feet kicked atop her mahogany office desk, Trini, in an oh so eloquent voice, asked her best friend in the world, "Would you please, in a

clear, calm, and rational tone of voice explain to me what's wrong?"

"I'M GOING TO CUT TOMMY'S DICK OFF WITH A RUSTY SPATULA AND SELL IT ON EBAY!!"

Wearing an amused expression, Trini shook her head as it was obvious Mount Saint Kim had blown its top. Kimberly Hart was brave, confident, and highly intelligent. But emotionally stable.... not so much. "While women across the globe since the beginning of time have pondered the violent removal of the male penile gland for any number of well deserved reasons, only Lorena Bobbitt made the news for actually doing it. Care to tell me what our illustrious former leader and your current alternate universe soul-mate has done this time to make you  
want to sever something you have told me many times is quite impressive?"

With the beautiful emerald everglades providing such a naturally stark contrast to the rest of coastal Florida, Kim gunned her Vette down the

four-lane highway in an attempt to outrun her violent thoughts. And her severely bruised heart. "You know, some girls get mad when their guy plays video games for too long."

Listening, Trini munched on a delicious Twix candy bar. "Oh, so you admit he's 'your' guy now?"

"I meant in general terms, Mellow Yellow."

"That nickname will get you killed someday."

"Blah, blah, blah." With a warm afternoon breeze brushing through her shoulder-length brown hair, Kim paid Trini's death threat no mind. If anyone was going to do some killing today, it was going to be her. "Anyway, I'm just saying that most girls deal with their men leaving their clothes all over the place, or not calling when he says he's going to, or even the tried and true art form of attempting to explain that you haven't eaten outside the house at a restaurant more romantic than the Taco Bell drive-thru in over a year. But nope, not me. My un-boyfriend just can't seem to get away from the wonderful world of colorful spandex and big, multi-part robots."

"Kim, no."

"Yep. You guessed it. After all the arguments we had about him getting out of and staying out of the Ranger lifestyle, guess what I found out over a hour ago? Go ahead, guess?"

With her case paperwork put away in her leather briefcase, Trini began shutting down Windows Vista on her laptop while fretting over Kim's latest dilemma. She sighed, knowing already where this was headed. "He's still involved with one of the teams?"

"Yep," Kim nodded angrily while passing the Everglades National Park. "His cell phone started glowing and levitating. I mean, really, whose cell phone glows? I never noticed that before. Where the hell did he get his Blackberry from, cause mine sure doesn't levitate. Then he answered and I heard enough to figure out what he was up to."

"But," Trini interjected as the trial lawyer in her required that she offer a counter argument to any worthwhile debate. "In Tommy's defense, he isn't the one in the spandex this time. He's not piloting  
the big giant robot. He's not fighting or in any kind of danger. He's just a spiky haired professor."

"HE'S A LYING DICKHEAD!" Gritting her teeth while gripping the steering wheel, Kim roared past the speed limit. "He told me that was all behind him. He promised me that."

"And it is."

"No, it isn't. He told me he's consulting on cases for two Ranger teams. So he lied to me."

"Kim, you've lied to Billy for twenty years over the true fate of his pet turtle when he was eight."

"... I'm taking that secret to the grave. Harold's true fate dies with me. As for my alternate universe soul mate, he better hide every sharp object in our house or so help me God, I'm gonna go O.J. on him."

Fear. This was all about fear and Trini knew it. Being Kim's best friend meant understanding everything she wasn't saying. Like how she'd fallen madly in love with Tommy again, but fears that just like Jason, he will never be able to put the Ranger lifestyle behind him. As long as there's a team out there, and a threat to battle, they 'need' to be involved. "So how bad did your argument get?"

"He's still breathing. I may rectify that."

"Kim..." She heard the weary sigh over the receiver, and wished she was there to give her best friend a hug. "Yelling won't help you convey to him how hurt you are by this."

"A sharp knife might."

"Did you at least hear him out?"

"... I went off on him and left. Hopped in my car and hit the highway for parts unknown."

Shutting her eyes to a rainy New York skyline, Trini recalled the last seven months and how happy Kim was, no matter that she wouldn't admit it was because her and Tommy were becoming so close again. And though she tried to deny it at first, things had turned intimate fairly quickly between them. They were obviously in love and both trying to play the game of making the other admit it first. "Kim, I love you."

"Whenever you start a sentence that way, I know you're not going to agree with me."

"I see every reason for you to be angry, but you know what you signed up for when you got close to Tommy again. The man is who he is. You have the right to be angry, but can you say you're truly shocked?"

With Shark Valley in her rear-view mirror, Kim frowned behind her shades. She hated when Trini was right. And she doubly hated how often Trini usually was. "He still lied."

"But you love him?"

Yes flew through her mind, but never reached her lips. Denying the claim to Trini wouldn't work either. "So I'm just supposed to forgive him?"

"No way. I'm not saying that at all. But you know how men are. What they say and how we interpret what they say, and how in turn they interpret what we say, says a lot."

Kimberly rolled that little bit of wordsmith around her head a couple of times and came to one inescapable conclusion. "Trini, you really need to get laid."

"I know, but this isn't about me and my non-existent love life," she laughed. "This is about you and yours." She could all but see Kim pouting in her mind's eye. "I saw that."

"Get outta my head."

"I've been there since I was six!"

"Damn psychic!"

"Turtle murderer!"

"You have no proof, counselor." Kim felt so much better, which was why she called Trini to begin with. "Okay, maybe I could have listened to his side of the story," she admitted with the Collier-Seminole State Park whizzing by. "But he lied to me and all I could think about was getting a call one day and being told he was dead. I just don't think I could handle it."

"Then tell him that without a knife in your hand and go from there."

"You're right." Kim knew had to let him explain his side of things. "You know, it was crazy for me to have moved in with him to begin with."

"When Anton gave Tommy a luxury three-bedroom condo by the beach for saving the world again, it made perfectly good sense for you to move in when he offered. To be able to live rent-free during the first year of your new business while getting it off the ground is a heck of an opportunity. Now it didn't make Trini-sense, which is common sense coupled with logic. But apparently it made Kim-sense, which combines Homer Simpson's belief that if you cover your head with a blanket at night all your troubles with solve themselves in the morning and hot sex can cover up a multitude of potential pitfalls."

"Somewhere in there I think you insulted me."

"The point is, you guys were in a good place with your friendship and you know Florida a hell of a lot better than he does. When he relocated there, he was rewarded with a live-in tour guide and you got a chance to build your interior design company without paying rent for a year. It was a win-win situation. At least until the cuddling on the couch started."

"I... I was just lying against him. It wasn't cuddling. No cuddling at all."

"And the kissing?"

"We were just whispering into each other's mouths... a couple of times a day."

"And all the great sex you told me about?"

"Nothing more than two good friends enjoying a session of vigorous exercise. Like playing racket ball, only naked and lying down."

Trini clipped on her ear-piece, grabbed her brief case, and locked her office door behind her. The Big Apple was calling. "Kim, you're my favorite brand of nuts, but do me and yourself a favor. Go home, tell him how his lie made you feel and then listen to his explanation without waving around a blunt object, okay?"

"I shall give that idea ample consideration."

"Kim..."

"Okay, fine. I'll give him his say. But if I don't like what he says, and he doesn't listen to what I say, what would you say, if I said a

knife is the best answer to all of this?"

Smiling after receiving a text message from her secret honey that he had successfully teleported to her apartment, a grinning Trini strolled towards the elevator with a little extra pep in her step.

"Kim, crack kills. Remember that. Now go home and fix things with your man. I have plans tonight."

"Gonna bone Jason again?"

Trini stopped dead in her tracks and actually looked around. "What?"

"Gotcha. I know!! Secret holder! Holder of secrets!!"

"But... but..."

"Later, Mellow Yellow. I gotta go fix things with my Red. Say hi to yours for me." Grinning, Kim pressed end on her cell phone and took the next exit, heading for home. "Don't kill him, don't kill him,  
don't kill him," was her mantra all the way home.

**Fontainebleau Miami Beach  
A luxurious modern 37-story all suite tower on the southern end of the  
resort property.  
4441 Collins Ave  
Saturday, July 17, 2009 5:45 PM  
Miami Beach, FL**

"Un-relationships such as yours have no guarantees. There is no such thing as a love warranty. If that's what you're looking for, go live with a freaking car battery!" Jason declared with laughter while vacuuming Trini's living room floor. "You, my friend, have a woman in your life as emotionally stable as a prison riot. And with just as much deadly intent when provoked."  
"She didn't even give me a chance to explain, Jase," Tommy replied as he walked along the white-sand shoreline of the beach just outside his condo building. As day gave way to early evening, he needed to get out of the house in order to collect his thoughts. And he needed a friendly ear. "Look, I know I may have messed up a little."

"A little? Bro, when a woman accepts a promise, she doesn't accept it the Bill Clinton way where you can add and subtract details. She accepts it one hundred percent. You didn't mean it one hundred percent, and now you have Lunatic Kim on the rampage. Do you have any clue how good that girl is with a knife? I remember her carving the turkey at a Thanksgiving once during her sophomore year in college and..."

"Jason, I know I may have left out a detail or two," Tommy interrupted as he wanted no mental picture of Kim wielding any sort of sharp knife. Walking by himself over the same quiet path he'd walked with Kim so many times hadn't eased his mind just yet. "But consulting for Ranger teams is heck of a lot different than suiting up and fighting evil."

"Bro, you're preaching to the choir. Problem is, you're not in love with me."

"Kim and I aren't...."

"Don't even try and give me that crap," Jason argued before he could even finish. "Water is wet, fire is hot, and Tommy loves Kim. It's been that way since Bush Sr. was in office. It'll always be that way cause my tiny little sister is so wrapped around your heart you wouldn't know how to get rid of her if you tried."

"Way to support your friend, Jase."

"I am supporting you. I'm trying to keep you off of life support. Cause that's what you're gonna be in if you don't fix things with Kim."

Taking a seat on the sand, Tommy gazed out over the Atlantic while recalling Kimberly's stunned and brokenhearted expression when his "special" line went off on his cell phone. Of course that heartbreak soon turned into blind, shoe-throwing rage that saw her roar out of the condo. Two hours later had him still singing the blues. "She was wrong for running out without at least listening to what I had to  
say."

"I agree," Jason concluded.

"Kim could have at least allowed me to explain and apologize before racing off like a child."

"Again, I agree."

"So this isn't all my fault, right?"

"No, this is all your fault," Jason snickered into the phone while chilling a bottle of champagne. Time to check on the lobsters. "Bro, the guy is always wrong. Even when we're right, we're wrong. That's  
the natural order of things. The space/time continuum requires that fact in order for the universe to operate as it should. We are always wrong."

"That's just not fair, Jase."

"You're the one who spent more time in a pile of dinosaur bones instead inside of a woman's head."

"Jason, the last time you were inside a woman was when you went to the Statue of Liberty."

"... I hope she cuts your dick off." Jason heard his best friend cracking up over the line. He relaxed back on the beige sectional couch in his living room. "Look man, apologize and make sure she knows that you know how deeply this affected her. When Kim just ups and leaves, that usually means something matters to her and her feelings are too close to the surface."

"But she still has to act like a adult and not keep running off. I know I need to apologize first, but she's got to see her fault in this as well."

"That's fair, bro."

Tommy shut his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to lose her, Jase."

"You won't. She loves you, man. No matter the past or whatever, she's never loved anyone as much as she loves you. And she's more fragile than she lets on. She's always been terrified of losing people in her life."

"I know. I'll keep that in mind."

"But... well, I love her... though yeah, Kim's a bit nuts," Jason confessed with yawn.

Tommy nodded. "Should I still be prepared for a knife attack?"

"Yep. And don't forget, Kim is into unusual revenge tactics. Remind me one day to tell you about a ex-boyfriend of hers and some Ex-Lax laced brownies she baked for him. It ain't a pretty story."

Tommy cringed, and then rose from the sand. Wiping his shorts clean, he sighed, eying the condo building behind him. "I'm gonna go back up and wait for her. Thanks for listening, man."

"No biggie. You never know when I might need your ear someday."

"Yeah," Tommy smiled. "I'm sure one day you will piss Mellow Yellow off and you'll need my expert love advice."

"Uhm..."

"Oh I know, you lying sack of crap," Tommy teased. "You and Trini are doing it and everyone knows! You might not want to send illicit, sexual emails late at night that might accidentally end up going out to all your friends and even your mom and dad. You haven't talked to them in the last day or so, have you?" Tommy heard Jason swear under his breath. "You... you actually call each other Sock 1 and Sock 2. I don't even want to know what sort of kinky-ness was involved in creating those nicknames."

Flying across the room to his overnight bag and laptop, a minute later the utter horror of Tommy's claims could be seen in his sent folder at Gmail. Jason saw the sexy email that he had sent to Trini had been sent to fifty-five people. All that he could do was shake his head. "Oh God!"

"Jase, I'm gonna go now and fix my love life. I hope you and Sock 2 have a happy evening. Maybe you two will make some little Footies one day. Or a pair of stockings." With that, Tommy ended the call and trotted back to his building, awaiting his Beautiful's arrival.

**********

Upon opening the front door to his condo, Tommy peered inside and found the lovely image of Kimberly Hart gazing out of the living room window that overlooked the sea. The magnificent view of the Atlantic ocean was one of the main reasons he loved this place, and she'd fallen in love with it nearly as fast as he had with her when they were teenagers.

He entered quietly, gently shutting the door behind him, his eyes never leaving her petite form. From the rigid way she stood with her back to him, he could tell she was still upset. The betrayal that lit her eyes when she rushed out of here had left him feeling so hollow and guilty inside. Never mind the black Neiman Marcus bag in her right hand, she was still hurting and he knew it was all his fault. But at least she was home... and that her home was his lived as a blessing that he never intended to take for granted again.

A moment ago Kimberly heard the door open, ever aware of his presence as the air flowing through her lungs. Grateful that he hadn't been home when she'd first arrived, it had given her time to simmer down at and see her own fault in all of this. There were two sides to every story, and even if she felt justified in hers, he deserved the right to present his.

With that in mind, she spared a glance over her shoulder and sighed. He had the wounded puppy dog look going that would certainly allow her to forgive him... eventually. Casually lifting her bag, she offered him a tiny smile. "New shoes. Shopping is very therapeutic for stress."

Returning the expression, Tommy slowly walked over to her. "Only you would think that."

"Don't knock it, mister. Shopping is better than sex. At least if you're not satisfied, you can exchange it for something you really like." Resting her bag on the floor, Kim crossed her arms over her chest while turning around. He stirred such bone-deep emotions inside her like no man before him or since. He appeared as apprehensive as she was, his hands dug deep in his pockets. Never a truer sign of an unsure Tommy existed than that. When faced with the dual urge to slap and kiss him, she instead  
asked, "So where do we begin?"

Where it always began, he thought to himself. "I love you."

Kim arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Well, that's obvious." His sudden grin turned sheepish that very second. It was as close to a blush as he was capable of. She found it oh so cute. "Let me guess, you were expecting a knife attack?"

Looking away briefly, he returned to her amused grin. "Well, in no way is my back being to the kitchen an indication that I want to know if you make a run for it and the knife drawer."

Kim gave a whimsical nod, exhaling deeply. This was one of those make or break conversations, and they rarely turned out well for her. But this time... this man... her heart was in it all the way. Failure was not an option. "You're a jerk."

Tommy knew he deserved that, and took it in stride. He hated that he had hurt her. "I have some jerk tendencies, yes. It's in the Y-chromosome. I've been working on it all my life," he confessed softly, entering her personal space. She was so beautiful to him even when she was sad. "I love you more than anything in the world, Kimberly Ann Hart."

Her brown eyes closed slowly. His beloved voice caressed the syllables of her name in such a sweet way that she blushed. He so rarely used the entirety of it. Damning her feminist side, she made a cute little noise and then walked into his chest and kind of rested her head there. His arms closed tightly around her and all was right with the world, crazy as theirs was. "I love you too." Her lips curled into a smile when she felt his press to the top of her head. "I hate being short. You shouldn't be able to do that so easily."

"Being height-disabled isn't anything to be ashamed of."

"You are so asking for a knife attack, mister." She felt him squeeze her warmly in his arms, and was pleasantly lulled by the love she felt in his affectionate embrace. Not to mention he smelled so damn good. She held onto him possessively, no matter the rage that had roared through her earlier. Life and circumstances might have dealt them a strange and untimely hand, but love this strong would endure. It had too.

Pulling back so that he could gaze into her eyes, Tommy offered, "I'm memory-disabled, so we both share a quirk of life."

Her lips pursed. "Kind of like a matching pair of quirky people?"

"Exactly." Slipping his hand around hers, Tommy led them towards the dark brown Cherise sectional couch in their living room. He eased down on his back while carefully pulling her with him, stretching out so that she was cuddled against his chest. He slid a leg between hers, coursed his arms over her lower back, and held the love of his life. This was all that he needed in the world. Everything else was window dressings.

For a short time all that they did was breathe... nothing else mattered.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful," Tommy began with a heavy sigh. "I should have told you from the start that the Ranger teams in Colorado and Chicago asked me to help consult on their activities."

"Tell me everything."

With his right hand drawing little circles over her lower back, Tommy sought to fix things between them with the truth. "When I told you I was finally done with the Ranger life, I meant it. But it's defined who I was for so long that I think it was easier said than done. I was over and done with having powers and leading the teams. When the Dino Thunder team went off to college, that was my official retirement. Teaching is, and has been, a passion of mine since way back when I was in high  
school. I loved to teach the martial arts back then, and I love teaching paleontology now."

The next part was difficult to reveal, but she deserved all of him. Even the vulnerable parts he often hid. "But teaching doesn't provide the same thrills as leaping off a twenty-story building, or piloting a Zord through an asteroid field. A normal life after awhile tends to get boring to me. So when the new  
Rangers teams called me for guidance, I knew I didn't want to go back to living that lifestyle daily... but a part of me wanted to remain a apart of it. My ego played a hand as well."

"Let me guess? They sought the advice of the 'Greatest Ranger of all time'?"  
"Being called that, no matter if it's true or not, wasn't a bad thing to hear. I liked it more than I should have. It made me feel important."

He paused for a moment, and then continued. "This all began five months ago, and I didn't tell you because... deep down, I knew I was going back on my promise to you. I thought of telling you about this, but each time, I never actually did. The fault here is all mine, and I have no excuse. The teams made me feel needed and connected to a life that's meant everything to me. But now you mean everything to me, so I choose you. I'm going to forward my Ranger database to both teams  
tonight and tell them I'm out. Again, I'm so sorry."

Ego, pride, and maybe he just wanted to know he still mattered... typical guy issues, and Kimberly knew that. She understood it and knew that neither Tommy nor any other man was perfect. There were unforgivable sins, but this wasn't one of them. He'd made a big mistake, but was she anything near perfect? Hardly. She was human, too. Plus, if she was honest with herself, his dangerous side was compelling. It was part of the reason she loved him so much. He had the type of edge, tempered  
with being a genuinely good person, that made her tremble at his touch. She'd come to accept that love wasn't a perfect science. It was give and take and forgive and over time make peace with. This was one of those times. "I forgive you, but if you lie to me again, I'm gone."

Her tone of voice was final. Tommy understood there would be no second chance, reading her loud and clear. "I promise it won't happen again."

Searching his face, she found his deep commitment to them, no matter that they weren't even official yet. Her hand lifted to cup his cheek while she spoke to him. "I've left that life behind, Tommy. I'm not going back to it. If you need to..."

"I need you," he declared with his heart in his hand, and then kissed her palm. She smiled her reply. "Loving you has been the greatest thrill of my life."

"... okay, that was sweet. I don't think I'll stab you now."

"You're such a romantic," Tommy laughed.

"And I'm sorry too," she noted, surprising him. "I shouldn't have run out of here like a child. I should have told you how I felt and allowed you the chance to plead your case. I didn't act like an adult, and I'm sorry. If we're going to make this work," she said while allowing her hand to make some sort of funny air gesture, "Whatever this is, we both have to act our age. And I will from now on. Again, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, Beautiful. There'll be no stabbing in our house."

"I like that."

"What?"

"Our house," she smiled while shifting in his arms, her thigh brushing along the inside of his. The sensation got to him when she saw his tongue roll around the inside of his mouth. "Since we've both apologized and admitted that we're far from perfect, how about we finally have the big relationshippy talk?"

"Okay, you go first."

"You belong to me and I belong to you."

"That's it?"

"For now. Until you put a ring on my finger," she winked, smiling devilishly.

Shifting her around onto her back, with his body braced over hers, Tommy lowered his lips a breath over hers. Her body felt so warm beneath his, and times like this the Cave-Man side of him loved how tiny she was. "So you're still mine?"

"Always." She trembled when his soft mouth covered hers, the solid weight of him pressing her down into the couch. The hungry back and forth sway of his lips made her throb for him. His tongue surged inside her mouth, gliding alongside hers as they kissed deeply. Writhing beneath him, she surrendered to the fiery heat of their passion, clutching him tightly in her arms. She loved how powerfully aroused he was, his hard cock now pressed against her center, causing the most exquisite pressure. And when he began a slow grind against her, she whimpered softly... and then reached down between them and went after his belt buckle and the button on his jeans. His hands frantically tore at the zipper on the side of her skirt.

Freed of her lavender top, Kim drug Tommy's mouth back to hers, drowning him with a consuming kiss as their hands were all over each other. The sound of her skirt hitting the floor on the other side of the couch barely reached her notice. She was far too busy with drawing his belt from around his waist, and then unzipping his jeans. His breath hitched over her lips when her hand delved inside his underwear, her warm fist curling around the hard flesh that belonged to her and her alone. She whispered, smirking, "Can I assume by the solid state of your cock that its Morphing time?"

He playfully nipped at her upper lip, grinning despite being so aroused. "That was so cheesy I think I've fallen in love with you all over again."

"Good reply. Now lets get to the make-up sex," she half-laughed before he kissed her again. Her hand stroked him from root to tip until he was throbbing in her palm, the tip weeping moisture. He had to tear her away from his cock, and then stood for a moment to drag his underwear and jeans down his legs, kicking them away. She rose to assist in tossing off his shirt, and then whimpered into his mouth again when his hands cupped her backside, squeezing and kneading her ass while his cock ached against her belly. "Is that Saba, or are you just glad to see me?"

"I," he noted before falling to his knees, "Have never," spoken as his mouth pressed against the gently darkened center cotton of her pale blue panties, "Called 'it' Saba." Hooking his thumbs at her hips, he tugged them down her shapely, smooth legs.

"So can I name it?" Kim was being cheeky and she knew it. But the second his warm breath fanned over her bare sex... followed by a long, slippery lick, her legs shook. The sensation alone had her shutting her eyes. She failed to remember lying back down on the couch, but in an a instant, there she was. "Tommy, please..." She melted when his mouth hung just over her center, breathing against her, and then covered her fully. Her back arched sharply during the lazy north and south tongue lashing he gave her, while the seductive feel of his strong hands anchoring her slender hips firmly held her to his hunger.

He took his own dear time driving her crazy with his agile tongue, causing her stomach muscles to flex under his watchful gaze. When his tongue spliced her nether lips apart, it surged inside again and again her until her thighs shook around his head, closing on his neck. He wiggled and thrust in into her until she writhed sideways on the couch, at one point punching the side of the couch... it was so damn good. "OhGod...Tommy... God, my Tommy..."

"I love you so much, Beautiful." He slowly swept his hands off her hips, smoothing them over her mid-section, past her trembling belly until they rested over her small breasts. His hands filled with them, kneading just the way he knew she liked. Her sensual moaning sent a grateful reply over his knowledge of her body. Her nipples brushed erect over the palm of his hands, while his thirst for her was sated by the sweet taste driving him mad. His eyes lifted from between her thighs, lit with primal desire as he watched her lovely features shift in a passionate grimace. He dragged his tongue all over her, causing her thighs to twitch along his jaw. Sucking on her until her fists clenched at the couch pillows,  
he intended to draw out her pleasure until she couldn't take it anymore.

The erotic sounds of him making love to her with his mouth caressed her senses while his tongue worked such vigorous magic on her. He was always this way with her, so wanton and focused on satisfying her like no man before him had ever done. Perhaps the sex was so incredible with him because of how deeply they loved each other. Or maybe the chemistry was that perfect match people searched for all their lives.

Whatever the reason, Kim tossed her head back, grabbed both sides of his head and cried out while grinding against his tongue. Her hips rolled as the pleasure grew to a crescendo when his lips circled her clit, thrashing it with his tongue while sucking. She bucked hard against his mouth, arching her back high. A wail of pure satisfaction erupted from her lips as her climax roared through her. Her hips rocked in mid-air, straining while his hands held her twisting body as the waves of pleasure sent delicious hot shivers throughout her body.

With a final gasp of air, Kim slumped back down onto the couch, panting heavily. Her arm was pasted over her sweaty brow, eyes shut, and her chest heaved with every breath she took. "Just like you need a license to carry a weapon, you should need one for your tongue."

Kissing her softly on her trembling belly, Tommy smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." Trembles met his lips over her ribs, and as his tongue wetly trailed north between her breasts, he swore he could all but hear her heart pounding. "Do you have any idea how good you taste?"

She blushed... and before she could reply his tongue curled around a nipple, and then the wet heat of his mouth began suckling so hard her toes curled. He drew on the tip so firmly his cheeks hollowed, the sensation forcing her hand to the back of his head. The liquid brush of his tongue swirled round and round her nipple before loving its mate the same. He gently bit the tip with his teeth, and then soothed once more by swallowing her whole and sucking for the longest time. All that she could do was purr from the pleasure. "Okay, I want to simultaneously kill and thank whoever taught you how to make love."

"Cute, if a bit murderous," Tommy kissed little pecks up the side of her neck, over the column of her throat, and then her ear. Bypassing her mouth, when he kissed over her eye lids, and then her nose, she giggled. The noise was beautiful, of course.

"Now you're being silly," she playfully accused him.

"No, I just love you," he whispered, and then his lips claimed her own in a possessive kiss. He pushed his tongue against hers, and then sucked on it feverishly.

While passionately kissing him back, her hand closed around the hard length of him, stroking from root to tip. She adored the way he throbbed in her fist, as he most definitely belonged to her. His head bowed to her chest, the sight of which made her smirk. "As badly as I want to suck on this until you scream... I want you inside me, now!"

"I love it when you're bossy," he growled over her lips before she let out the sweetest groan when he pushed inside her in one smooth surge.

She gasped at the feeling of being joined, her nipples drawing tight over his muscled chest while her body adjusted to the intrusion. Gazing down at her, he delivered a primal, claiming kiss to her parted lips. Retreating slowly from her body, he thrust back inside hard, forcing the air from her lungs in a rush. Then he did it again... and again until his resolve broke and he had to take her with long, deep strokes that saw her legs curl around him, her ankles locked over his backside. "You feel so good, baby... I love you"

"Loveyou...fuckyes....God...OhmyGod..."

The sectional couch creaked and rocked, joining the symphony of their sultry love making. Her hands wrapped round his neck, now coursing through his hair while he moved above her. Tiny, short breaths escaped her pursed lips. The decadent feel of him being so thick inside inside saw her nails clawing at his shoulders, his face hidden in the crook of her neck. He filled her so completely that she forgot everything that wasn't associated with him, loving the hard shaft surging inside her. The hypnotic sway of his hips into hers felt so damn good all she could do was hold on tight for dear life.

He was taking her harder now... the entire couch was actually moving. The scent of them hung in the air like a third party, surrounding them.

Not that Kim knew it. She was too deeply engrossed in being fucked hard. Her body went from tense to thrashing as his thrusts became deeper and faster. "Fuck,...GodTommy, don't stop. Don't ever stop!"

"Mine," he groaned into her ear, dying from the exquisite heat of her tightly wrapped around him. "You're mine!" She was hotly caressing the rigid length of his cock, so snug he wanted nothing more than to be inside her for the rest of his life. Her hips rose to meet his every stroke, urging him on. He kissed her again, sucking on the soft, moist tip of her tongue until she began to shake and wail his name over and over. At once she stilled... tensed... and then came so hard beneath him her entire body clutched onto his, shaking wildly while he stroked her through every satisfying spasm of her glorious orgasm.

After a timeless climax for the ages, all that she could pant was, "God."

"No, my name is Tommy."

She gave a shaky, vastly amused laugh. "Fine, Tommy. You're sweating on me," she smiled at him. Tiny aftershocks tweaked through her as she struggled to regain her breathing, ever mindful he was still hard and grinning like a man who had every damn right to be able to do so. Oh well, she'd gotten hers. Twice even. It was time for him to get his. "Get on your back on the floor now. I wanna drive."

Carefully easing out of her, he moved to the floor, all the while thoroughly loving the erotic expression she wore when she straddled his lap facing him. His bold gaze challenged her to satisfy him. "Be  
gentle."

"Not on your life, baby." Resting herself against the head of his cock, she slowly sank him inside her, the length of him penetrating her so deep from this position. The alluring sight of his eyes rolling back greatly pleased her. She rose lazily until the tip of was barely sealed inside her, and then dove him all the way back in hard. She felt his body tense, and so she did it again... slower. When his hands sought her hips, she grabbed them, leaned forward, and rested them beside his head. "No, no, no," she playfully sing-songed while gliding up and down. "Just lie back and enjoy the ride."

With her hands braced over his wrists, all that Tommy could do was gaze at the hypnotic curl of her body rising and falling over him. In total control, Kim rode him at a lazy, grinding gallop. Her brown hair framed her lovely face as she amplified the sweet friction over her clit by bending over him more. Bewitching best described the way she made love to him, squeezing around him on every descent. Slowly robbing him of his sanity. Still, she held his arms at bay.

"You're evil."

"No, my name is Kim." She captured his mouth with an all consuming kiss, now rocking her hips back and forth, manipulating him while fully buried inside her. She moaned hotly over his face, rising and falling until her hands released his and came to rest on his shoulders. She drowned him in the rhythm of her passionate riding, so much so that when his hands found her slender hips they were trembling. She had him close to the edge and she knew it. "So... do anything interesting while I was gone?"

She had the most wicked sense of humor. Just one of the many things he loved about her. "I took a... took a walk on the beach, and called Jason. He... he said some stuff... I said some stuff..." All memory of that conversation fled his mind as the feel of being enclosed of tightly inside her clenched his eyes shut. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she rode him with vigor, taking him as possessively as he took her earlier. Kim was a goddess above him, her rocking gaining momentum until he felt the tingles of the end drawing near. "Kim... Love you, Beautiful."

Bending down over his ear, Kim whispered, "I'm gonna drain you dry and leave you begging for more." She rode him hard and fast, bouncing on his cock until the hands on her hips griped them tight and he grunted her name over and over when his cock erupted inside her. She felt every powerful jerk of wet heat burst until he had nothing left to give. Exhausted, she slumped over him, gasping on his chest. His arms closed around her, sealing her in his loving embrace.

They were still for a long time, basking in the after-glow of great make-up sex. And being deeply in love.

Finding a last reservoir of strength, Kim sat up just a bit. She had something to get off her chest. "I'm not going to hold you to walking away from consulting for those Rangers teams."

Tommy blinked. "Kim, I..." A finger pressed to his lips, stalling his reply.

"A good friend reminded me of knowing what I was getting into when I fell in love with you," she explained. "Honey, I know you. Being a part of the Rangers is simply you being you. There's no separating the Ranger out of Tommy Oliver. I can either live with it or leave. And I choose to stay. I just want in on it."

"I love you enough to walk away from it for you."

She believed him. "And I love you enough to let you stay." She kissed him softly, and then pressed her forehead to his. "We'll have to work out the details and all, but I understand what that work means to you. I just want to be kept in the loop, understand?"

"Yes. Of course." He softly caressed her face, shaking his head. She was the 'one', and he knew it. "I love you so much, Beautiful. Thank you for being so understanding about this."

"And I love you too," she replied, and then playfully made a knife cutting motion. "But so help me God if you put on anything resembling spandex..."

Tommy laughed. "I had better run?"

"To another planet," she smiled in his face. "Now how about we share a shower and go grab some dinner?"

"How about we stay in and you cook?"

"How about we stay in and 'you' cook?" Kim asserted.

"I cooked last night."

Sitting up, Kim crossed her arms over her chest. She fixed him with a little pout. "You also lied this morning."

Tommy knew he hadn't heard the last of that statement. "I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the entire truth."

"Didn't we already cover this?"

"We tried to at first before you ran out of here."

"... don't make me write you another letter." She held a serious stare as long as she could before laughter erupted.

"Marry me?" Tommy smiled out of the blue.

Grinning wildly, Kim bent down to his lips. "No. You marry me?"

And so the eternal battle of the sexes continued...

**The End**


End file.
